In recent years, there has been a resurgence in the popularity of log homes and other log structures. However, most of the log structures built in recent years look very little like the early log structures which were constructed of hand-hewn logs, and, thus, lack the authenticity and charm of traditional log structures. This is mainly due to the fact that the logs used are produced using contemporary milling processes which result in the logs defining rectangular cross-sections and planar surfaces, rather than the irregular features of a traditionally produced hand-hewn log. In this regard, certain conventional log milling processes and devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,957,095; 4,167,961; 4,168,675; 4,230,163; 4,509,571; and 4,519,429.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a log surfacing process for reconfiguring the surface of a construction log used in the construction of log structures to provide a log having the appearance of a traditional hand-hewn log.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a log surfacing process for mass producing logs having a hand-hewn appearance in a quick and efficient manner.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a log surfacing process which is inexpensive to use such that logs having a hand-hewn appearance can be produced at a low cost.